Hermanos
by Phankam
Summary: ¿Cómo se siente Al siendo el hermano pequeño de James? ¿De verdad James lo odia tanto como pretende, o en el fondo se preocupa de su hermanito? Varios episodios que muestran la relación de hermanos de James y Albus.
1. Así son los chicos

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter no me pertenece D:_

"Albus, deja de seguirme." El chico más alto exigió, deteniéndose abruptamente y voltéandose para mirar a su hermanito con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Pero James… N-no recuerdo c-c-como…" Albus comenzó a tartamudear, deseando que su hermano no se enojase nuevamente.

"¡No es mi culpa que no te acuerdes como llega a la Sala Común!" James exclamó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Por favor, James. Será la última vez. Lo prometo."

"Voy a la Biblioteca de todas formas." Al abrió la boca para protestar, pero se contuvo cuando se encontró con su hermano, quien se veía muy molesto, apuntándole con la varita. "Y deja de seguirme."

"Pero James…" miró la varita con recelo.

"¡Por los pantalones de Merlín! ¡¿Por qué tenías que ser seleccionado para Gryffindor?" James se veía desesperado, bajando la varita finalmente. "En serio, la Sala Común queda hacia allá. No te acerques a mí."

Albus asintió, haciendo que su hermano mayor sonriese, satisfecho consigo mismo. James se dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejando al menor solo en el pasillo vacío. Al observó a su hermano mientras este se alejaba, y finalmente optó por caminar en la dirección que James le había indicado.

Pero era injusto, si de verdad no recordaba como llegar a la Sala Común. '¡Estoy apenas en mi primera semana!' pensó, molesto. '¿Por qué James se puso tan desagradable ahora que estamos juntos en el Colegio?'

Continuó caminando en silencio, preguntándose porque no habría nadie en esa área del castillo. ¿Acaso estaba prohibida? … El solo pensar en eso le asustó. No quería meterse en problemas, no durante su primera semana, ni nunca. Ya era suficiente para sus padres el tener que preocuparse de James metiéndose en problemas tan a menudo…

Comenzó a entrar en pánico al darse cuenta que estaba completamente solo, y que no tenía idea de donde estaba, y que tal vez, tal vez, tal vez estaba en un lugar no autorizado. Comenzó a correr, esperando encontrar una escalera.

Encontró una escalera escondida que iba hacia abajo. Lleno de esperanza de que esta le llevase al Gran Salón y que ahí pudiera preguntarle a alguien como volver a la torre de Gryffindor, emprendió su marcha, corriendo. Las escaleras eran más largas de lo que esperaba, y su corazón latía ante la expectación de a donde lo llevarían. Finalmente llegó al final, atravesando lo que parecía una pared sólida y llegando a otro corredor vacío. Miró a su alrededor, su corazón apretándose al darse cuenta que nunca había estado en aquel lugar.

"¿Quién está ahí?" dio un saltito al escuchar la voz desconocida. Se dio vuelta, encontrándose con tres chicos, todos mayores que él, quienes vestían el uniforme de Slytherin.

"¿No es ese Potter?" el más alto de ellos preguntó, sonriendo ligeramente.

"Bebé Potter, de hecho." Dijo el que había hablado primero, también sonriendo. Llevó su mano al pliegue de su túnica, donde Albus supuso llevaba su varita.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?" preguntó el tercero. Albus lo reconoció como Nott, o al menos eso creía.

"Estoy perdido." Dijo finalmente, recordando que su padre le había dicho que Slytherin no estaba tan mal. Tal vez esos chicos incluso lo podrían ayudar a llegar al Gran Salón.

"¿Perdido?" Nott repitió, mirando a los otros chicos, quienes reían silenciosamente. "Que triste."

"¿P-podrían… ayudarme… d-decirme donde… el G-gran S-sa-salón?" se sintió estúpido, pero nunca había podido evitar tartamudear cuando se ponía nervioso. El primer chico rio con ganas, causando que Albus llevase su mano instintivamente a su varita, consciente de que no podría hacer nada en contra de los tres chicos, quienes no solo tenían más experiencia que él, sino que además eran más grandes.

"No nos gustan los Gryffindor… especialmente los de tu tipo."

"¿Mi tipo..?" Al repitió, sin entender.

"Weasleys y Potters… ese tipo."

"Oh… bueno… me voy, entonces." Respondió Albus, dándoles la espalda.

"Atrápalo, Goyle." Escuchó la voz de Nott y comenzó a correr directamente hacia la pared que recién había atravesado. Fue igual que entrar a la Plataforma 9 ¾, y siguió corriendo escaleras arriba, sujetando su varita con demasiada fuerza. Podía escuchar claramente los pasos detrás de él, y comenzó a tocar la pared con su mano libre mientras ascendía. Cuando sintió que la muralla no era sólida, se dejo caer a través de esta, apareciendo en un nuevo corredor. Se preguntó por un segundo que tan grande sería el castillo.

"¡Pasó por esa pared!" la voz de uno de esos Slytherins era inconfundible, por lo que comenzó a correr nuevamente.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían, buscando un lugar para esconderse de sus perseguidores. Abrió la puerta de uno de los salones de clases vacíos y se escondió tras esta, respirando pesadamente. No estaba seguro de porqué lo perseguían, pero si tenía claro que esos chicos no se veían para nada amistosos.

Se quedó de pie en silencio, esperando. Escuchó los pasos acelerados que seguían de largo al otro lado de la puerta cerrada, y se sintió aliviado. Quienes fueran que fueran esos chicos y cual fuera su problema, había logrado escapar.

Suspiró, y por primera vez prestó atención al salón en el que se encontraba. Sabía que nunca había estado ahí antes, y que a juzgar por el aspecto del lugar, no era uno que se utilizase a menudo. Los pupitres tenían polvo en sus superficies, y no había escritorio para el profesor. En lugar de este, había un enorme espejo. Se sorprendió de no haber notado el espejo desde el comienzo, ya que este era gigantesco: llegaba casi hasta el techo, y tenía un marco muy trabajado, de oro. Se acercó, notando una inscripción cuidadosamente tallada en este.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." Leyó en voz alta. "¿Qué significa eso?"

Había heredado la curiosidad de su padre, por lo que no pudo evitar acercarse al misterioso artefacto. Desde la distancia, podía ver su reflejo, pero mientras se acercaba, comenzó a notar que había algo extraño acerca del espejo.

Se detuvo abruptamente, mirando el reflejo sin poder creerlo. Miró de reojo por sobre su hombro para comprobar que seguía solo, y así era. Devolvió la mirada al espejo, tratando de entender que estaba sucediendo.

En el reflejo, no estaba solo. Se encontraba de pie entre sus primos mayores Fred y Louis, además de su hermano. Todos se veían mayores, y vestían túnicas rojas, cada uno con una escoba. Lo único diferente de sus ropas en comparación a la de sus primos y hermano era que él llevaba lo que parecía una insignia. Todos sonreían, y James lo abrazaba amistosamente, viéndose absolutamente orgulloso, por primera vez, de estar junto al pequeño Albus.

Al le dio la espalda bruscamente, queriendo borrar la imagen de su mente. Tal vez había heredado la curiosidad de su padre, pero no era ni la mitad de valiente de lo que Harry Potter había sido a su edad. Albus Potter estaba asustado… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era ese espejo?

Caminó de vuelta a la puerta, no pudiendo quitarse de la cabeza la utópica imagen en el extraño espejo. ¿Sería acaso posible que James estuviese a su lado así, como si realmente le cayese bien?

Abrió la puerta, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas: sabía que nunca le iba a caer bien a James, porque él no era nada más que su molesto hermanito pequeño.

"¡Nott! ¡Aquí está!" Saltó, lleno de miedo, y vio a Goyle acercándose a toda velocidad desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Comenzó a correr una vez más, doblando a la izquierda. Miró por sobre su hombro para ver si aún lo seguían, y accidentalmente chocó de frente contra alguien más. Apuntó con su varita, sus ojos llenos de miedo, esperando que fuese el tercer Slytherin.

"Albus… ¿Qué haces aquí?" James se veía molesto de nuevo, pero su mirada cambió al ver a los dos Slytherin apareciendo tras doblar la esquina, ambos llevando sus varitas.

Rápidamente, James hizo a Albus hacia un lado y agitó su varita, conjurando un hechizo. El más grande de los chicos se tropezó y cayó de bruces, el segundo tropezándose con este y cayendo también. Nott apareció finalmente, y antes de que pudiese entender que estaba pasando, sus piernas flaquearon ante otro conjuro de James.

"Eso fue increíble." Albus dijo fascinado ante la demostración de magia de su hermano. James cogió su brazo y jaló, acelerando el paso. Doblaron primero a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, encontrando otro pasadizo secreto que ocultaba una escalera. Se detuvieron después de un rato, James sin haber dicho ni una palabra a su hermano menor.

Al finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca de la entrada a la torre. Mientras se acercaban al retrato de la Dama Gorda, James lo miró de reojo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó en un susurro. Al asintió. "¿Te lastimaron?" Al sacudió su cabeza en negación. "Okay, bien."

James fue quien dijo la contraseña, y ambos entraron.

"No le digas a nadie que te ayudé." Advirtió James, su voz llena de amenaza. "Ahora aléjate de mí."

Albus no discutió. James se alejó una vez más, y se sentó junto a Louis, quien se veía inmerso en su tarea.

Por una vez, Albus decidió hacer caso de las palabras de su hermano.

Ya que después de todo, ahora sabía que en el fondo… tal vez muy en el fondo, su hermano se preocupaba, sin importar cuanto dijese lo contrario.

_¡Hola! __Espero que les haya gustado :) esta historia la escribí hace un par de años en Inglés (está publicada aquí), y siempre había tenido la idea de traducirla. Cualquier error, me avisan, que yo me leí los libros en Inglés y hay cosas que me entra la duda, como la traducción de Common Room y esas cosas xD._

_Bueno, esta historia tiene en total 10 capitulos, y relatan escenas de la relación de hermanos de James y Albus durante los 7 años en Hogwarts de Albus._

_Personalmente, tengo hermanos mayores y menores, y sé más o menos como funciona esto de la hermandad jaja lo que me llevó a pensar en como será la relación de estos dos, lo que me motivó a escribir esto :) espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo!_

_Por favor, review! :) Es siempre agradable contar con opiniones, especialmente en este caso que estoy traduciendo y es primera vez que publico algo extenso en Español :D_

_-Phankam_


	2. Otra razón

**Disclaimer:**___Solamente puedo desear ser dueña de Harry Potter. Lo único que me pertenece en mi amor por esta serie :P HP le pertenece a JK Rowling y Warner Bros._

"Las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch son en un par de semanas." Escuchó Al decir a Louis, su primo de cuarto año. El rubio se veía bastante entusiasmado. "La mayor parte del equipo del año pasado ya terminó el colegio, y Seb Carter es el nuevo capitán, y…"

"¿Crees tener más posibilidades de quedar en el equipo porque él está saliendo con Dominique?" preguntó James con sorna. James estaba en tercer año, pero era apenas veinte días menor que Louis.

"Bueno, no. Pero…" Louis no supo como continuar. Fred Weasley, quien no había dicho una palabra en ese rato, rio con ganas. "¡No importa! ¿Van a participar en las pruebas? Al equipo le faltan cuatro jugadores… un bateador, un cazador, el buscador y el guardián…"

James y Fred se miraron el uno al otro. Habían aprendido a jugar Quidditch juntos hacía muchísimo tiempo, y ambos se consideraban mejor que Louis. Según ellos, la única persona con habilidad para el Quidditch en la familia de Louis era Dominique, quien estaba en sexto año pero en Ravenclaw, y jugaba de buscadora.

"Definitivamente lo voy a intentar." Dijo James finalmente. "Fred y yo somos los mejores bateadores."

"Yo soy bastante bueno como cazador." Interpuso Louis con una sonrisa. "¿Cierto?

"Bueno… sí, tal vez… un poco." Fred no pudo reprimir su sonrisa. Albus, quien estaba sentado en una mesa junto a la de ellos supuestamente trabajando en un ensayo para Pociones con Rose, no pudo dejar de escuchar cuidadosamente la conversación entre sus primos y su hermano mayor, simplemente porque él también se moría de ganas de participar en las pruebas para el equipo: sabía que el buscador del año anterior había terminado en Hogwarts, y que la posición estaba disponible, y se sentía como un remplazo razonablemente bueno…

"No has escrito nada." Rose lo sobresaltó con sus palabras.

"Me distraje." Murmuró Albus, intentando volver a su ensayo, intentando cuidadosamente dejar de escuchar la conversación. Si James llegaba a saber que estaba escuchándolo _de nuevo_ se pondría furioso, y Albus sabía que era mejor no meterse con su hermano.

"Sólo necesitan un bateador… es decir, Seb es bateador." Al dejó de escribir al escuchar esto, y esperó expectante las respuesta de James y Fred a esto.

"No importa, también puedo ir de buscador… como mi papá."

Albus no estaba seguro de que sentir en ese momento. Si James quería ser buscador… probablemente él no tendría ni una oportunidad en contra de su hermano mayor.

...

"¡Estoy harta!" Rose exclamó sorpresivamente, dejando su pluma de lado. Albus se volteó hacia ella, levantando una ceja. Ambos estaban sentados en su mesa usual en la sala común, disfrutando que la mayoría de los chicos mayores estaba en Hogsmeade y que podían trabajar tranquilamente.

"¿Harta de qué, exactamente? ¿Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?"

"Estoy harta de que no me tomes en cuenta cuando te hablo. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás tan… tan diferente últimamente." Al se sintió intimidado por lo similar que sonó como tía Hermione.

"Sólo estoy distraído." Repuso Albus, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, eso es obvio. La pregunta es, ¿Por qué?"

Albus se quedó mirando a su prima, no seguro de si sería bueno responderle o no. La verdad es que no había podido dejar de pensar en las pruebas de Quidditch, y aún no estaba seguro de que iba a hacer.

"Conozco esa cara. Algo te preocupa, ¿no?" preguntó la pelirroja, cambiando su tono de voz a uno de preocupación. Al se le quedó mirando, preguntándose si valdría la pena comentarle su dilema. A veces, Rose podía ser de mucha ayuda, pero seguramente no entendería este problema… "Puedes confiar en mí, Al. Hemos sido mejores amigos desde… bueno, desde que naciste exactamente dos días después que yo."

"¿Es necesario mencionar eso?" Al levantó una ceja. Rose sonrió.

"En una familia tan grande como la nuestra, es muy necesario mantener claras las diferencias en edad."

"¿Diferencias de edad? Son sólo dos días." Respondió Albus riendo. "O sea, entiendo que Louis moleste a James por ser veinte días mayor y estar todo un año más adelante en el colegio, ¿pero tú?"

"No importa, Al." Rose dejó de sonreír abruptamente. "En este momento no es el punto."

Albus abrió la boca para protestar, pero la expresión facial de su prima lo detuvo.

"¿Qué te pasa, Al?"

"Bien… las pruebas de Quidditch serán luego…" no pudo dejar de notar que toda la seriedad en el rostro de Rose desapareció ante la mención del deporte.

"¿Cómo se las arreglan ustedes los chicos para hacer eso?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Transformar todos sus problemas en Quidditch."

"Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar."

"Lo siento, continua."

"Quiero ir a las pruebas como buscador." Explicó el menor de los Potter. Rose hizo un gesto con su mano, incitándolo a seguir relatando. "Pero James también quiere ser buscador."

La mirada de entendimiento de Rose fue casi instantánea.

"Oh… es otro problema con James." Sentenció. Albus asintió lentamente. Siempre le contaba a Rose sus secretos y problemas. La única cosa que jamás le había contado había sido de la vez que James le había ayudado con los tres Slytherin que lo habían estado persiguiendo, y la única razón para no hacerlo era porque le había prometido a su hermano que no lo haría, y no quería traicionar a James en el único evento de sus vidas donde había sentido que el mayor se preocupaba de él. "Entonces, ¿vas a intentarlo?"

"Bueno, ese es el problema." Albus estaba algo confundido que Rose aún no entendiese la magnitud del asunto… después de todo, se suponía que ella era la inteligente.

"Eres mejor buscador que James, eso no debería ser un problema." Albus frunció el entrecejo, cada vez más confundido.

"Ese no es el problema… es sólo que no quiero que me elijan en vez de a él… él siempre ha querido estar en el equipo y esta es su oportunidad…"

"También es tú oportunidad."

"Pero…"

"¿Pero qué? Albus, estoy segura de que James entenderá. Tal vez deberían decirle que tu también estarás en las pruebas, así no se sorprenderá tanto ni estará… bueno, tú sabes." Iba a decir 'muy molesto', pero prefirió omitir eso. Lo último que quería era darle otra razón a Albus para no querer participar. "Además, un poco de competencia no lo matará."

Albus sonrió un poco.

"Tal vez tienes razón."

Rose le sonrió de vuelta, y dando el asunto por acabado, volvió a su tarea. Albus pensó por un segundo en continuar, pero en lugar de eso, se quedó soñando despierto como sería ser el nuevo Buscador de Gryffindor.

...

"¡James, espérame!" Albus corrió tras su hermano cuando vio que este había terminado de desayunar y dejaba el Gran Salón junto a Fred. No le costó mucho alcanzarlos. "Necesito hablar contigo."

"Ahora no, Al, no puedo llegar atrasado a Pociones." Dijo James sin siquiera mirarlo. Fred le dirigió una mirada de reojo.

"Por favor James, es importante."

"Albus, deja de ser tan molesto." Murmuró James, aún sin dirigirle la mirada.

"No te preocupes James, yo te cubro con el profesor Vaughn." Fred intervino, guiñándole un ojo a Al. James simplemente asintió al verse atrapado. "Nos vemos en un rato."

"Claro, claro." James y Albus dejaron de moverse al mismo tiempo, y se quedaron viendo como Fred se alejaba hacia las mazmorras. James finalmente se volteó para encarar al pequeño de ojos verdes. "¿Qué pasa, Al?" preguntó, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos.

"Y-yo s-sólo…" Al se sintió furioso consigo mismo… ¿Podría acaso dejar ese maldito estúpido hábito de tartamudear cuando hablaba con James? "S-s-sólo me p-pre-preguntaba si t-te…"

"¿Sí yo que?" James miró su reloj. "Al, estoy atrasado, ya dilo."

"¿?" lo dijo demasiado rápido. James parpadeó un par de veces, y luego se vio muy molesto.

"De nuevo. Y_ lento_, por favor." Al respiró profundamente, sin dejar de preguntarse porque se sentía tan _pequeño_ cada vez que estaba tratando de parecer mayor y serio como James. ¡Apenas era un año, diez meses y dos días menor!

"¿Te molestaría si también participo en las pruebas de Quidditch?" se las arregló para completar la pregunta sin tartamudear ni sentirse como un idiota. James se le quedó mirando.

"¿Por qué me importaría? Siempre y cuando no estés pegado a mí, está bien." James se encogió de hombros, e incluso le sonrió un poco. "¿A qué posición quieres ir?"

El miedo invadió a Albus.

"B-b-bus-buscador…" fue casi un susurro. James dejó de sonreir.

"¿Qué?"

"¡No te enojes! E-es s-só-sólo que y-yo… es la única p-posición…"

"No importa, Al." Explicó el mayor poniendo los ojos en blanco, confundiendo a Al. "No importa, porque no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mí."

Finalmente, retomó la marcha hacia su clase, dejando al joven Albus Severus de pie, solo, como siempre lo dejaba.

...

_Querido Albus:_

_No te preocupes por las palabras de tu hermano. Estoy seguro de que ambos podrán jugar en el equipo. Después de todo, todos sabemos que a James le gusta más jugar de bateador o cazador en vez de buscar. Y a mamá y a mí no nos importa si es que no quedas en el equipo… estaremos orgullosos de que lo hayas intentado y que hayas dado tu mayor esfuerzo, sin importar el resultado._

_Con amor,_

_Papá._

Leyó la carta por décima vez en el día mientras caminaba a la cancha de Quidditch con su escoba bajo el brazo y Rose a su lado recitando todos los consejos que había leído en un libro de Quidditch que le había recomendado su madre.

No habían palabras para describir el estado de su mente, estaba muy nervioso. Sentía que la respuesta de su padre no había sido del todo tranquilizadora, ya que no había respondido su mayor inquietud… ¿Qué pasaría si él quedaba en el equipo y James no?

Pensó en todas las posibilidades, y estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza. No quería que James se enojase con él… ¿Qué pasaría si nunca lo superaba? ¿Qué pasaría si acababa desagradándole aún más a James? Nunca se habían llevado muy bien… desde que Albus recordaba, siempre habían estado peleando y discutiendo, y luego James había comenzado a quejarse de lo entrometido que era Albus… ¿Por qué eso sería diferente? No quería darle más razones a James para odiarlo.

"No lo haré." Se detuvo abruptamente. Le tomó a Rose un par de pasos para detenerse, mirándolo, incrédula.

"¿Por qué no?"

"No quiero darle más razones a James para odiarme." Dijo en la voz más convincente que pudo.

"James no te odia." Respondió ella. "Es sólo que…"

Se quedó en silencio, pensando.

"Es como Hugo y yo. No me gusta que se meta en mis cosas, es algo molesto. Tal vez James se siente así con respecto a ti."

"No soy tan molesto como Hugo." Se defendió Al, algo ofendido con la comparación. Hugo era una pesadilla pelirroja y pecosa ambulante.

"Sé que no lo eres, pero tal vez eso piensa James. Estoy segura que en el fondo te quiere… después de todo, eres su hermano."

Albus pensó en esas últimas palabras una y otra vez mientras Rose lo arrastraba al estadio.

"Vale la pena intentarlo." Dijo ella mientras se acercaban al grupo de unas diez personas que estaban dispuestas a estar en el equipo. Reconoció de inmediato a los tres chicos en la mitad del grupo: el rubio, el pelirrojo y el de pelo negro, hablando entre ellos: Louis, Fred y James. A algunos metros del grupo estaba Seb Cartes, un chico de sexto año con aspecto agradable. Albus no pudo dejar de preguntarse si la decisión que tomase ese chico iba a afectar su ya débil relación con su hermano mayor.

...

"Ya lo he decidido." Anunció Seb mientras caminaba entre los presentes. Albus tragó ruidosamente, preguntándose que pasaría. Estaba seguro de que había dado lo mejor de sí, y estaba teniendo un debate interno entre su deseo de jugar y su deseo de no molestar a James. "Nuestro guardián será Daniel Wood."

El chico de cuarto año sonrió de oreja a oreja, y Albus lo escuchó decir algo sobre lo orgulloso que estaría su padre. Lentamente, el menor de los Potter se comenzó a balancear, incómodo con la situación.

"Como bateador, Fred Weasley. Potter estuvo bastante bien, pero creo que Fred será tan bueno como dicen que fue su padre." Fred no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, orgulloso de poder jugar en la misma posición en la que habían jugado su padre y su tío por el cual le habían puesto su nombre. James se veía contento con su primo también. "Nuestro buscador será Albus Potter. Eres realmente rápido, niño, y supongo que también lo llevas en la sangre, ¿eh?"

Su estómago se sintió como si estuviese lleno de cement. Intentó mirar a su hermano para ver su reacción, pero este se veía inexpresivo.

"Y de cazador… bueno, fue una decisión difícil con tanto talento disponible." El chico se vio pensativo por un momento. "Finalmente decidí que nuestra mejor opción es Weasley."

Albus no tenía recuerdo de haberse sentido tan mal en sus doce años de vida. Su hermano mantuvo la mirada inexpresiva.

"Ah, y antes que lo olvide… Houck no podrá jugar el primer partido de la temporada, así que Potter mayor quedará de reserva, ya que fuiste bastante impresionante también."

James asintió. Seb continuó hablando por unos minutos, y luego los dejó ir. Al realmente quería hablar con su hermano, quien parecía no estar interesado en los resultados. Fred y Louis lo notaron también, y prefirieron dejarlo solo: sabían que esa era su forma de lidiar con la frustración, y que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo cuando se ponía así.

Albus caminó detrás de él, y agradeció que Rose no se acercara.

"James…" llamó. Su hermano se detuvo sin mirarlo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Claro, ¿Por qué no?" se encogió de hombros, decidiendo dirigirle la mirada a su hermano. "No está tan mal."

A Al le sorprendió ver que su hermano no sonaba tan molesto, y que de hecho, se las arregló para sonreír ligeramente.

"Todos saben que eligió a Lou sobre mí sólo porque esta saliendo con Dominique. Lo único que espero es que Tim Houck no pueda llegar a ninguno de los partidos."

"¿No estás molesto conmigo?" Al no pudo dejar de preguntarlo. James se vio pensativo, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza. "¿En serio?"

"Tú tienes mucho más de buscador que yo, papá siempre lo dice. Eres más como… bueno, como tú y como papá. Supongo que soy más como un cazador." Agregó lo último sin verse muy convencido. Al quiso decir algo, pero James lo detuvo con un gesto con su mano. "En serio, Al. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Y luego jugaremos juntos… bueno, tan luego como Carter se dé cuenta del desastre que es Louis."

Albus rio con ganas ante eso, sintiendo que el peso se levantaba de sus hombros.

"Gracias James."

"Ni lo menciones." James no sonrió al decir eso. Albus reconoció el tono de seriedad: él realmente no quería que la gente supiese de esto. "Si la gente me pregunta, diré que te dejé tener la posición… porque así de bueno soy. Quien sabe, tal vez incluso mi bondad llame la atención de las chicas…"

Se encogió de hombros y se alejó sin decir ni una palabra. Albus caminó algunos pasos detrás, no queriendo invadir su espacio personal. Rose lo alcanzó poco después.

"Te dije que estaría todo bien." Dijo. Al asintió.

"Sí, supongo que tenías razón…"

"… siempre tengo la razón."

_Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer y subscribirse :) por favor, review!~_

_-Phankam._


End file.
